High School
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: "Memikirkan pelajaran Matematika itu sama seperti memikirkan pacar yang tidak memberi kabar."/ "Itu bukan puisiku!"/"Kesimpulannya, aku sudah ada disini sekarang. Kalau kamu mau aku memberikanmu kabar, seharusnya kamu mengatakannya padaku."/Sakura hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya ketika puisinya tertukar dengan curahan hatinya/SasuSaku/Fict Gaje
1. Chapter 1 : Pidato

**High School**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pidato ©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR! DILARANG COPAS dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo High School : Pidato oOo**

"Baiklah anak-anak, buat pidato dan lusa bacakan di depan kelas saat pelajaran Bahasa. Ini untuk latihan kalian menghadapi ujian praktik."

Murid kelas 3-A mendadak riuh ketika guru cantik mereka, Mitarashi Anko berjalan anggun keluar kelas. Pelajaran yang biasanya terasa menyenangkan menjadi horor ketika kalimat yang paling tidak mereka inginkan keluar dari mulut cantik guru kesayangan mereka. Masalahnya, bukan hanya pelajaran bahasa saja yang akan diadakan praktik. Tetapi juga pelajaran Kimia, Biologi dan yang paling keramat adalah pelajaran Fisika.

Ketiga mata pelajaran paling horor saja sudah membuat kepala mereka mau pecah, apalagi ditambah pelajaran yang lainnya. Rasanya seperti kiamat mau datang besok dan menghancurkan sekolah mereka. Sekolah hancur, mereka bahagia karena tidak ada ujian yang menghantui mereka.

Ditambah lagi, ujian yang berdatangan bak Marathon yang mengejar-ngejar mereka, atau seperti Lee yang dikejar anjing, atau seperti Pocong yang ikatan tali di kakinya terlepas, alhasil dia akan lari dengan kencang mengejar mereka. Mungkin itu terlalu ekstrime, tetapi itulah kenyataan yang dialami oleh murid tingkat akhir seperti mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa membuat pidato-ttebayou!" Naruto mengacak rambutnya.

"Baka! Itu adalah pelajaran paling mudah, masa kau banyak bicara tapi buat pidato seperti itu tidak bisa," cibir Kiba.

"Iya, lagi pula itu mudah." Ino menimpali.

"Kalian beruntung karena kalian memiliki otak yang cerdas!" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memandang Hinata. "Hinata-chan, bantu aku-ttebayou!"

"Ba-baik Naruto-kun. Aku akan membantumu." Hinata menjawab dengan malu-malu.

"Neji, salam pembuka pidato itu diawali kata The atau Dear?" Lee dengan polosnya bertanya.

"Baka! Bukan begitu!" Tenten menjitak kepala Lee. "Kau ini bagaimana! Apa kau tidak mendengar perkataan Anko sensei saat mengajar tadi?!"

"Ampun Tenten!"

Ino memandang sahabatnya yang sedang memainkan ponselnya. Entah apa yang dibacanya, dia juga tidak terlalu peduli.

"Sakura, kamu tidak ikut ribut seperti mereka?" Ino menunjuk teman-temannya yang seperti berubah menjadi zombie.

"Tidak." Sakura memandang Ino.

"Hmm.. kalau begitu apa pidatomu sudah jadi?"

"Belum, aku akan membuatnya dirumah saja."

"Ck, aku lupa jika kamu pintar di pelajaran bahasa."

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang yang duduk di bangku pojok tersenyum tipis.

.

Sakura dengan gesit mengerjakan tugas Bahasanya dengan cepat. Baginya pelajaran Bahasa adalah pelajaran yang paling menyenangkan. Dan Fisika adalah pelajaran yang paling mematikan. Sampai saat ini, dia tidak pernah bisa berteman dengan yang namanya Fisika. Meski Biologi juga menyenangkan, tetapi tetap bisa mematikan jika bertemu dengan bab Persilangan. Bukannya dia tidak bisa, hanya saja bagaimana bisa paham jika gurunya tidak menerangkan dan langsung menyuruh mereka mengerjakan soal.

Menutup bukunya, Sakura tersenyum. Mungkin ini saatnya dirinya untuk tidur. Otaknya juga butuh istirahat untuk berperang melawan kertas.

 **oOo High School : Pidato oOo**

"Sakura, kamu sudah mengerjakan tugas Pidato?" tanya Ino.

"Sudah." Sakura mengangguk dengan mantap. Percaya diri sekali dengan pekerjaannya.

"Syukurlah. Anko sensei masuk ke dalam kelas."

Murid-murid segera duduk dibangkunya masing-masing. Anko sensei tersenyum dan tidak menyadari hawa menegangkan yang dikeluarkan muridnya.

"Sudah, jangan tegang begitu. Kan kita hanya maju untuk membacakan pidato yang telah kalian buat."

 _Pidato, katanya?!_ Berbagai sumpah serapah dilontarkan di dalam hati murid-murid kelas 3-A.

"Baiklah, Sakura. Bacakan pidatomu, ibu mau dengar."

Sakura membawa bukunya dengan semangat. Ino tersenyum memberi semangat kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Ohayou Gozaimasta." Suara Sakura mulai terdengar. "Yang saya hormati, bapak ibu guru dan juga Uchiha Sasuke yang saya sayangi."

Kelas yang tadinya hening mendadak riuh. Sorak-sorakan terdengar didalam kelas. Naruto bahkan menyenggol lengan Sasuke yang duduk di bangku pojok.

Tunggu dulu. Sakura membaca ulang kalimatnya, ini bukan tulisannya. Apalagi bagian Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak mungkin.

"Hn." Suara Sasuke yang duduk di pojok ruangan terdengar. "Aku juga sayang padamu."

"Cieeee!"

Dan rasanya Sakura ingin pingsan sekarang juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

"Sumpah, Ino! Itu bukan aku yang menulisnya!" entah sudah berapa kali Sakura mengatakan pada Ino jika itu bukan tulisannya. Hingga mulutnya berbusa sekalipun, Ino masih menampakan wajah tidak percaya.

"Lihat ini." Sakura membuka bukunya. "Ini tulisanku, dan ini jelas sekali bukan tulisanku. Pasti ada yang menggantinya!"

Mereka sedang duduk di kantin dengan beberapa anak kelas 3-A yang menggodanya. Menyebalkan sekali! Ingin rasanya Sakura terjun bebas dari atas gunung, atau paling tidak mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam sekarang juga.

"Iya aku percaya." Ino buka suara setelah membaca tulisan di buku Sakura. "Lalu, siapa yang menulisnya?"

"Mana aku tahu!"

"Hn."

Mereka menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut melihat Sasuke sudah ada di sebelah Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu semakin ingin menenggelamkan dirinya dilautan ketika melihat tatapan tajam Sasuke. Sial! Sasuke pasti akan melabraknya karena tulisan nista di bukunya itu.

"A-ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Berikan tangan kananmu."

Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya tidak mengerti. Tangannya?

"Berikan saja!"

Dengan gugup Sakura mengulurkan tangan kirinya. Dan emeraldnya membulat ketika gelang pink dipakaikan di tangannya. Dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah tulisan di gelang itu.

 **Aku sayang padamu.**

Emeraldnya kemudian memandang Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh. Sekilas, dia bisa melihat Sasuke mengenakan gelang hitam seperti yang dia kenakan sekarang. Dan rasanya dia ingin pingsan ketika melihat tulisan di gelang Sasuke.

 **Aku sayang padamu juga.**

Demi Kami-sama! Apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang!

Tanpa Sakura tahu, Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Hn, modusnya berhasil.

.

.

 **Beberapa jam sebelumnya.**

Sasuke beralasan ingin buang air kecil ketika melihat Sakura masuk ke dalam kantin. Langkah kakinya bukan menuju toilet siswa, melainkan menuju kelasnya. Onyxnya tertuju pada tas berwarna pink milik gadis yang dia kenali.

Mengambil buku Bahasa milik Sakura, tangannya dengan cekatan mengeluarkan pensil yang sudah dia siapkan di saku celananya. Dengan cekatan tangannya mengganti tulisan di buku Sakura.

Hn, modus yang dia pikirkan semalaman pasti akan berhasil. Lihat saja, Haruno Sakura. Kamu akan jadi pacarku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fict ini pendek? Iya! :3 fict ini dibuat karena kefrustasian Sakura karena Ujian yang hadir seperti mantan yang ngajak balikan *eaakkk karena dua minggu lagi ada ujian praktik, disusul Try out, ujian sekolah, ujian akhir semester, Try Out lagi dan UN TT**

 **Bagian Sasuke sama Sakura itu murni imajinasi yang datang ketika guru Bahasa minta dibuatin pidato buat ujian praktik TT^TT Terus bagian Fisika itu nyata, dan ini juga karena frustasi mengerjakan tugas biologi bab persilangan yang gurunya belum nerangin tapi udah main kasih soal 30 biji -_- apalagi Saku Cuma bisa ngerjain 12 nomor, mau dateng pagi besok jam pertama dan dikumpulin -_- akhirnya malah bikin fict ini TT^TT gak kuat saya TT'**

 **Soal yang gelang itu dapet inspirasi dari adek yang rela ngebongkar celengannya Cuma buat beliin pacarnya gelang "Aku sayang kamu" Miris booo.. kakaknya sampe sekarang masih jomblo TT**

 **Oke, sebelum author makin curhat aneh. Kita akhiri fict ini :3**

 **Review?**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	2. Chapter 2 : Puisi

**High School**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Puisi ©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR! DILARANG COPAS dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo High School : Puisi oOo**

"Kita akan melanjutkan pelajaran hari ini. Buka buku kalian dan saya akan menerangkan materi yang akan digunakan sebagai bahan ujian."

Sakura memandang angka-angka alien yang tertera di bukunya. Dua jam pelajaran Fisika itu sama dengan dua ratus tahun di Neraka. Benar-benar membuat jantung berdegub kencang dan bulir-bulir keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Seperti bulir buah jeruk.

Tidak hanya Sakura yang merasakan Frustasi. Ino bahkan menguncir rambutnya asal-asalan. Rambutnya yang biasanya rapi bisa mendadak acak-acakan karena pelajaran keramat yang susah itu. Naruto bahkan sudah frustasi, dan Kiba yang sudah pasrah dengan tertidur, Sai asyik menggambar entah apa itu dan Chouji yang diam-diam makan.

"Kalau ada orang mengatakan jika Api neraka berwarna merah maka itu adalah salah. Api neraka yang sesungguhnya berwarna biru, karena api merah dan biru lebih panas api biru."

Mereka semua berpandangan satu sama lain. Anjay! Gokil ini guru. Sakura mulai menyenggol lengan Ino.

"Psstt.. Ino," panggil Sakura. Dan Ino menatap sahabatnya itu. "Ibiki sensei pasti kalau My Trip My Adventure ke Neraka, sepertinya berpengalaman sekali."

"Pfftttt!" Ino menutup wajahnya dengan bukunya ketika mendengar perkataan sahabatnya. Rasanya tawanya bisa keluar kapan saja.

"Kalian jangan salah." Suara Ibiki mulai terdengar. "Saya itu paling berpengalaman jika berhubungan dengan alam ghaib. Bahkan pernah saya menangani orang kesurupan, saya juga tahu dukun paling ampuh di dunia ini."

Apa-apaan ini! Ini guru apa dukun?!

.

Sakura mencoret-coret bosan buku di hadapannya. Anko sensei kembali memberikan mereka tugas untuk membuat puisi. Dan baginya ini adalah hal mudah, yang sulit itu ketika ditinggal pacar selingkuh dan harus menghitung kepingan hatinya yang tersisa. Bukan-bukan masalah sakit hatinya, tetapi dia bingung harus menggunakan rumus yang mana.

Naruto sudah menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya, mencoba mencari inspirasi. Lee mencari inspirasi dengan cara berjongkok dan mengupil, mungkin dengan begitu dia akan mendapatkan inspirasi. Sai mencoret-coret bukunya sembari memandang Ino yang sedang mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya. Duhh.. Jatuh cinta memang berjuta rasanya.

Anko sensei sendiri malah sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya sambil tertawa-tawa kecil sendiri. Membuat Kiba dan Shino yang duduk tepat dihadapan Anko sensei mendelik ngeri. Mungkin sebentar lagi Anko sensei akan tertawa terbahak-bahak dan terguling-guling di lantai.

Kemudian emeraldnya memandang gelang pink yang dia kenakan. Pipinya bersemu merah ketika teringat dengan kejadian di kantin kemarin. Apa-apaan itu, rasanya dia seperti bermimpi.

Matanya kemudian melirik Sasuke yang ada di bangku paling pojok. Wajah tampan itu terlihat tenang meski dirinya bisa melihat bahwa Sasuke sedang berfikir. Dan entah mengapa baginya wajah Sasuke saat berfikir begitu tampan.

Memikirkan Sasuke membuat perutnya bergejolak. Dia harus segera ke toilet sebelum ngompol di celana.

"Ino, aku mau ke toilet dulu." Sakura segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelasnya.

"Sasuke, kumpulkan pekerjaan teman-temanmu." Anko sensei meletakan ponselnya.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai mengambil pekerjaan milik teman-temannya. Ino mengambil buku Sakura untuk dikumpulkan oleh Sasuke.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke."

Sakura kembali tak berapa lama dan duduk di bangkunya. Anko sensei memandang pekerjaan murid-muridnya.

"Baiklah, sensei akan membacakan pekerjaan milik Sakura." Suara Anko sensei terdengar.

"Ada orang yang mengatakan padaku, kenapa penampilanku jadi berantakan sekali?"

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Sedetik kemudian, Sakura menepuk dahinya menyadari apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini. Ino yang melihat tingkah sahabatnya memandang keheranan.

"Sakura, ada apa?" tanya Ino.

"Itu bukan puisiku, Ino!" pekik Sakura. "Buku Bahasaku yang ini, bukan yang dipegang Anko sensei!"

"Hah?"

"Kemudian aku menjawabnya. Tentu saja, hal ini terjadi karena memikirkan pelajaran Matematika itu sama seperti memikirkan pacar yang tidak memberi kabar. Memikirkan Kimia seperti memikirkan kenapa rambut Naruto seperti duren-"

"Apa-apaan itu-ttebayou!" protes Naruto.

"DIAM BAKA!"

Naruto menciut ketika mendengar bentakan dari teman-temannya satu kelas. Wajah Sakura sudah memerah sekarang. Teman-temannya sudah mulai tertawa geli dan begitu tertarik dengan curhatan hatinya karena frustasi memikirkan pelajaran Fisika. Kami-sama, kesialan apalagi yang hadir dalam hidupnya.

"-Memikirkan Biologi itu seperti memikirkan bagaimana caranya Charles Darwin bertelur. Memikirkan Fisika seperti memikirkan beban hidup, berat. Ditambah lagi, ujian yang mengejar-ngejarku seperti mantan yang ngajak balikan. Asoylah pokoknya."

Tawa seluruh kelas terdengar dan Sakura sudah menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bukunya. Dia sudah tidak punya muka lagi dengan kesialan demi kesialan yang menimpanya.

Emeraldnya memandang Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis memandangnya. Kami-sama, apalagi ini?! Dosa apa dia di masa lalu hingga menjadi seperti ini!

 **oOo High School : Puisi oOo**

Sakura membolak-balikan badannya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ponselnya terus menerus berbunyi tanda notification media sosialnya. Dia sedang tidak mood melihat media sosialnya. Tanpa diberitahu juga, dia mengetahui jika media sosialnya pasti ramai membicarakan puisi nistanya.

"Sakura, ada temanmu diluar."

Sakura memandang pintu kamarnya yang diketuk ibunya.

"Siapa, Kaa-san?" tanyanya.

"Teman cowokmu, ayo cepat keluar."

Bangkit dari posisinya, Sakura memandang wajahnya di cermin. Setelah memastikan wajahnya cantik, Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamunya, betapa terkejutnya dirinya ketika melihat siapa yang datang.

"Sasuke-kun?!"

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat keterkejutan Sakura.

"Apa ini? Kenapa kamu datang kemari?" tanya Sakura keheranan.

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke menyerahkan sekotak coklat strawberry yang terlihat begitu lezat. Sakura memandang keheranan kearah Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, katakan apa ini?" Sakura masih tidak mengerti.

"Di puisi yang dibacakan Anko sensei, kamu mengatakan jika Memikirkan Matematika itu seperti memikirkan pacar yang tidak memberi kabar. Jadi, kamu tidak perlu menulis puisi aneh itu lagi karena aku ada disini sekarang."

"Apa maksudmu?!" Sakura tersinggung ketika Sasuke membicarakan tentang puisi yang tertukar itu. "Itu bukan puisiku, yang dipegang Anko sensei itu.. curahan hatiku."

"Jadi, apa kamu mau mengatakan jika kamu sudah memiliki pacar?" tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

"Mou! Bukan begitu, aku tidak memiliki pacar, hanya saja aku malu jika kamu mengungkit masalah puisi nista itu."

"Kesimpulannya, aku sudah ada disini sekarang. Kalau kamu memang mau aku memberikanmu kabar, seharusnya kamu mengatakannya padaku. Aku tidak keberatan jika harus mengirimimu pesan atau menelponmu."

"Tunggu dulu-" Sakura memotong pembicaraan Sasuke. "Sejak kapan kita jadian?"

"Sejak kamu memakai gelang Couple itu."

Demi Kami-sama! Apa lagi yang terjadi sekarang?!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **Wwkwkwk.. Fict apa ini? nista banget -_- past garing banget ya :3 intinya, semakin Sakura frustasi, semakin fict gila akan muncul kekekekekek...**

 **Pokoknya, itu fict berisi curahan hati karena ada yang protes kenapa penampilan Saku sekarang berantakan banget _-**

 **Sebelum saya semakin gila..**

 **Review?**

 **-Aomine Sakura**


End file.
